Rebuilding
by Karensff
Summary: Susan and David alternate in telling their story of how they helped rebuild for the future. Ch1 up
1. Chapter one

Authors notes; Sorry for the repost. I decided that I didn't like my final draft of the first chapter after all. I promise I don't do that often.

I do not own Dr Who or any of the characters.

This story is about Susan and David and what happened to them after the Dalek Invasion of Earth. Each of them tells their own story as a way to teach the future.

Chapter One: Susan

Ten years ago today we defeated the Daleks. Every year we celebrated this defeat. A whole decade of freedom meant bigger celebrations. In the early morning we all made our way into Glasgow to take part. We reached the Glasgow Green, where the celebrations were to be held, fairly early so the queues to get in weren't too large. The park had been expanded during the rebuild as part of the more greenery project. This meant there wouldn't be much of a problem for it to accommodate the crowd that was sure to turn up. The day time was for remembering those who didn't make it through the invasion. Murals and other art pieces were on display all over one end of the park. Most of them had been loaned but some of them had been made specifically for this occasion. We wandered round them and stopped to talk to others attending. Pavilions were set up to allow people to stand up and tell their stories. There was even a part of the park dedicated to all those who had been changed into Robo-men by the Daleks. Some people showed short films and other read poetry. Everyone could walk round at their leisure and take everything in as they remembered. I don't want you to think that this was a solemn event. There were plenty of tears but it was still a celebration. The atmosphere was a good one as we all remembered together. Almost everyone was thinking of a bright future which helped to make the grieving that little bit easier. The night was for the future rather than remembering. The air was filled with music of all kinds. There were places to allow people to dance along to the music in as thought possessed. Other places allowed people to sit and relax as they listened. The message by the end of the night was clear. Look to the future while you remember the past.

David took that message to heart. It has always been something he believed in but that night the celebrations inspired him. On the way back home he chattered on and on about something he had heard there. When we got up to our rooms he told me his idea. He said that a lot of the people he spoke with had kept journals to keep a track of everything that was going on. I told him that it was hardly a new idea but he was too excited to hear me. He said that it was important that we pass on everything that happened so that the future could look back and be proud of what we have done. I explained that not everything that has happened in these past ten years is something to be proud of. He couldn't understand why I wasn't more intrigued. He thought all girls loved keeping diaries. His sister and her friends kept them and seemed to have sleepover parties all the time where they read them. I couldn't help but laugh at this point and I think he was a little hurt at this. He saw the funny side though when I told him he obviously took more interest in his sister's diary than she would have wanted. I then mentioned that it was a little difficult to keep a diary when you moved about so much. My Grandfather had tried it once and eventually gave up. His face just darkened at this point. He brightened quickly though and somehow managed to talk me into this. So here I am ready to start my record of events.

If I am to record history I guess I should start from the beginning. That's the problem though. I don't have a beginning. Not a proper one anyway. For most of my life we travelled from one time period to another. My memories of my home are vague and in the end I saw the TARDIS as home. Wherever my grandfather was that was home. It was David who suggested I should start from the beginning but it's too confusing. It's also not something I like to talk about. Not for the reasons you might think. I just don't want to be famed for the part I played in the Dalek defeat. That day should not be about me or my Grandfather or even Barbara and Ian. It shouldn't be about anyone person at all. I don't think my Grandfather would have wanted it that way either. He liked being known for his genius but to go down in someone else's history books wasn't his style. I just don't want to be singled out. Very few people around me know the real story and I like it that way. I will say this though. My initial reaction upon seeing the Daleks on Earth was shock. I never thought I would see the Daleks again. We had beaten them on Skaro. It never occurred to us that they would have travelled from their home at some point in their past. I was terrified! I just wanted to get back in the TARDIS and leave. It was a little difficult though once we were all separated. I had no idea where Barbara or Ian was after the attack on that Saucer. David refused to go anyway. Like he said this was his home and he couldn't abandon it. I didn't understand that. How could anyone be so attached to one place? I suppose in a way I was also jealous. In most worlds we went to we came across this feeling of love for ones home. Even Barbara and Ian felt the same about their own time. Not everyone felt inclined to move around all the time. David suggested that I would eventually find this feeling and will want to settle down.

I'm going to start from the end of the Dalek war and the start of my new life. We eventually managed to defeat the Daleks. I then almost wished we hadn't because I was given a choice to make. I had to choose between David and Grandfather. How could I make such a choice? Grandfather needed me! He needed looking after. Barbara and Ian were good to him and they both loved and respected him in their own way. However, they were going to go back to their own times eventually and then he would be on his own. But then there was David! Without intending to I fell in love with him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to learn everything there was to learn about him. When he spoke about what he was going to do after the Daleks left his whole face would light up. I adored that look in him and I wanted to see it all the time. I could tell that he loved Earth and because of this I knew he would never leave me. When I finally admitted to David that I loved him too and he hugged me so tight I thought my heart was going to break in half.

I had made up my mind though. As much as I loved the idea of helping to rebuild a planet my duty was to my Grandfather and I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of that. As Grandfather took my shoe from me to mend I had no idea that he had made up my mind for me. He wasn't blind, he knew I was torn and didn't want to be responsible for any regrets I might have had. It took time to feel that way about what happened next. I just stood helpless as I watched the TARDIS disappear without me. I didn't get the chance to say a proper goodbye to everyone. Now I know I wouldn't have been able to do it and again my Grandfather knew that. It was also less painful for him. Eventually I felt David taking my hand and pulling me away as I let my key fall to the ground. At that point I was completely numb. I was never going to see my Grandfather again. He was my only link to my own kind and my only link to who I was.

I did realise I now had the opportunity to make a new and more stable life. As David and I found a place nearby to stay for the night those thoughts were going round my head. We weren't the only ones staying in the place David found. Quite a few resistance members slept there that night. David and the others talked well into the night and occasionally I would join in. I don't need as much sleep as humans, which is probably just as well because I don't think I could have slept. Eventually I lay there pretending to sleep while the others talked. I woke early in the morning feeling desperately alone and my initial excitement had vanished. How could I have dropped my key like that? What if Grandfather ever came back? Completely irrational I know but I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I went into a panic and decided that I had to go back and get it. I left a note for David saying that I had gone for a walk just in case he woke before I got back. I made my way back to the river easy enough. The place was still deserted. I saw a few shadows at broken windows but no one was in the streets. The river front was just as quiet as when we had first arrived. It was almost as creepy too. I scrambled over some rubble and then finally saw the key glinting in the sun with the chain still attached to it. I quickly snatched it up and put it in my pocket before making my way back to David. This time there were more people about walking along the streets. Most smiled in greeting or gave a wave but there were a few who kept their heads down and hurried along.

David was awake and pacing the floor when I got back. Everyone else had already left. As soon as he saw me he came storming towards me, "Where have you been? I was so worried?" he shouted.

"I needed some fresh air, I left a note," I replied worried that maybe he hadn't seen it.

"I saw the note but don't you realise how dangerous it is to just go wandering off like that. I told you about the people out there who became scavengers. The Daleks defeat hasn't changed that, anything could have happened to you."

"I'm not a child David," I snapped. "And I'll not have you treat me like one." I understood his fear for me and I could have kicked myself for not thinking. I wasn't going to tolerate a scolding from the man I loved.

He sighed and all the anger seemed to drain from him as he stepped forward and hugged me. "I know you're not a child. I was just worried. As well as scavenger there are still Robomen out there and we don't know how dangerous they are."

"I'm sorry David," I said as I hugged him back. "I, I didn't think."

Not thinking has always been a problem of mine. Grandfather used to complain about it all the time. I would just steam ahead in both action and speech. It always got me into so much trouble but I think that's a trait I inherited from the very man who complained about it. After that I knew I had to keep the key a secret. I didn't think David would understand and I was confused over my possessing it again. I didn't want to go into it with either David or myself.

"Hey, it's okay," David said as he rubbed my arms and kissed the top of my head. "I thought we would start heading North today to my families land.

I had no objections. I was looking forward to seeing the place he grew up and I had nowhere for us to go. David took my hand and we headed out to get some provisions before setting off.


	2. Chapter two

Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank Kame for her review of my first chapter. It was very much appreciated.

This next chapter is from David. He will mention things from after the Dalek defeat but he will be mainly talking about the beginnings of the Dalek invasion leading up to his meeting Susan.

I do not own Dr Who or any of its characters.

Chapter Two: David

Ever since the defeat of the Daleks, I have been filled with the excitement over the idea of helping to build a better future. Even before that I was excited over rebuilding the world. I was one of the optimistic ones during the invasion. Even before the arrival of Susan and her Grandfather I could see a time when we would be free. I wasn't the only one who felt this way but there were few of us. My every thought has gone towards this goal. A few days ago I saw some kids playing at Daleks which gave me the idea that I should be doing something more. Then yesterday at the ten year celebrations the idea came to me. We should all be writing about our experiences of what happened. A few people I spoke to have which already been doing this and this gave me the idea. Also listening to others experiences during the celebrations yesterday was inspiring and I sat there thinking that these should always be remembered. History has always been important to humans and we should do our best to keep that going. Susan seemed reluctant at first because she arrived near the end. She also didn't want to bring attention to herself. Something she has always been worried about. I tried to tell her that what she did then and what she has done since was still important. She finally agreed and later I found her writing. I actually wish I had come up with this sooner. It would have been good for the both of us. Unfortunately both time and materials were scarce to start with.

Actually time seems to be something that was always scarce. We were always rushing about not stopping to think or do the important things. There was always something else we had to experience. I was no exception. I had moved down to London where I was to begin training as a shuttle engineer. It seemed I was always to busy to keep in touch with everyone back home. Too busy enjoying the student life. Too busy to visit my dad on his birthday. I didn't even enjoy the course but that was where money was those days. I was determined I wasn't going to have what I thought of as a slow paced life of a farmer. My parents didn't mind too much. My brother was studying a range of courses in Glasgow so that he could eventually take over from my father. My sister was too young to know what she wanted to do. One week she wanted to be a doctor, the next a tennis player and the next a famous detective. I still feel guilty though. I should have made more time for them. I know that everyone has these regrets. All of us have lost loved ones. It's important we should look forward. But it is also important that we never forget. I don't want to be that David again.

Everyone knows that the first sign we had of the Daleks coming was the meteorites. It is easy to say we should have prepared ourselves then but how were we to know? A few people have said that it was all there for us in "The Day of the Triffids" by John Wyndham. Despite being dead for a few centuries the author picked up a cult following. People who had been mentally affected by what had happened began to see signs in all of his books. They weren't the only ones to feel paranoia but they were the most notorious. One man claimed that as a boy he was visited by and alien called Chalky who told him he was the chosen one. The alien warned him about future events but no one would listen to him. After receiving medical help he has retracted that claim and is now living a quiet life (last I heard anyway). The most extreme was a group of people who believed that a bunch of blue eyed, blond haired children were actually alien invaders born to human parents. They claimed that they could read minds and force people to do things. That group of people killed those poor children. I would love to say that these things no longer happen but from time to time they do crop up. All we can hope is that as time passes these paranoid delusions will eventually fade. Until then all we can do is help these people.

Most of us saw the meteorites as just a natural phenomenon. I remember the night it happened. Most people do. It's the age old "Where were you when Kennedy was shot?" I remember reading that at school. Now though it is where were you when the meteors fell. I was coming back from a night out on the town. I and a few of the lads were out for a few and ended up hitting the clubs. I didn't stay long as I had classes the next day. I was just about to go into the flat when I looked up and saw this streak across the sky. It was so bright I stood there mesmerised when I noticed others following it. The whole sky seemed lit up with them. I don't know how long I stood there mesmerised when I noticed others following it. The whole sky was lit up with them. I don't know how long I stood there for but when it eventually stopped I forced myself to go back indoors. Was I scared? I know a few who have said they were terrified that first night. But no I wasn't. I had too much to drink and the next morning I was too concerned about getting over my hangover and getting to class.

Switching on the viewer for background noise I noticed a news report about that night's event. A few scientists appeared to be very excited by it. Told us not to worry the Earth was in no danger. We should expect more to come and meanwhile enjoy the view. That is exactly what we did! Over the next few weeks we watched news reports of occurrences all over the world. The university was all a buzz over it. Most of them didn't land but burned up in the atmosphere. A few landed in the sea. One news report did stick in my mind. A professor Cullen was being interviewed and he was being asked the usual questions. Questions like, are we in any danger? Or, have any of the meteorites landed? They were the same responses as all the others but this reporter asked a question that none of the others did and to my mind should have. He asked why we hadn't had any warning of this since we have the technology to detect these things. Professor Cullen's answer was a little vague to me. He mentioned that debris passes through our solar system all the time and that most of it is picked up by Jupiter. These meteorites didn't seem to be much different from the rest. I have spoke to a few others since then and they have all agreed that they think the scientists were just as surprised as the rest of us. They weren't expecting it and were trying to cover that fact. It's something we will never really know.

Meanwhile life went on as normal. I phoned my dad on his birthday who was excited over the previous week's events. Seems he dragged my mum and sister up to watch. I went to class. Went to concerts and various other nights out. Eventually the excitement died down. The only aftermath seemed to be a constant rain. For almost two week's it didn't stop raining and it was the same in most parts of the world. Seems the meteorites had affected our weather. There was a lot of flooding but to those who didn't experience that the rain was just seen as a minor inconvenience. Also no one seemed concerned that we could no longer contact our moon colonies. Seemed to think the phenomenon was causing interference. That was another mistake but it wasn't long before we had other things on our mind.


End file.
